


Live Again

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Burns, Past Character Death, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Since Team Hell No got a reunion, I decide to write a story of Daniel seeing Kane's burnt face like Luke seeing Darth Vader's face. I chose the title Live Again from Sevendust's song.





	Live Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IBK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/gifts).



Daniel didn't know what happen, with Veil of Fire playing, Daniel knew something is going down, even when Daniel was 15 years old when he saw Kane appearing out of nowhere to tombstone Undertaker, now Daniel was now a wrestler for the WWE, the storyline with Kane is pretty insane, Kane would appear and attack Daniel, it took anger management class with Dr. Shelby to clear things up and make Kane and Daniel hug. With Kane saving him from Harper and Eric Rowan, the two former members of Wyatt Family that Kane and Daniel fought before. Daniel stared at Kane as the Big Red Machine hold his arms up but Daniel felt like not trusting Kane at first but he had finally gave in, the crowds was screaming with pure excitement with, "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!!!!!!!!!" 

Back at the locker room, some of the wrestlers didn't go near Kane


End file.
